


Making Memories Under the Mistletoe

by Raina_D_Vines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Christmas Fluff, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex, Two Shot, foreplay(?), slightly AU, technically a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_D_Vines/pseuds/Raina_D_Vines
Summary: Greed realizes he wants Edward and begrudgingly accepts the fact he needs Ling's help to get him. Later, when it is revealed Ed struggles with the holiday, it only makes sense for Greedling to try their best to comfort him. However, one thing does lead to another and it just seems that sometimes making Christmas memories is easier when there's a little Mistletoe.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed (Ling), Edward Elric/Greed/Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two  
> Writing Prompt: Person A seducing person B into taking a few steps back or backing them into the wall (Oh look, how did the mistletoe get there?).

The bar of the inn that Greedling and co. decided to occupy was _ packed _ . People were everywhere, it wouldn’t be too far of a stretch to say they were hanging from the rafters. Greed sat near the bar with his eyes set on a certain blond. Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, was a lovely possession to own. At least, that’s was greed thought to himself, causing the Xingese prince to start squawking, “He is more than just an item!" 

Greed chose to ignore him, instead, he focused his attention on the previously mentioned Alchemist. Edward or  _ Ed _ , as the young man was most often referred to, stood talking to their Chimera companions. Greed watched the way his shoulders shook when he laughed, a rare sight that caused the homunculus to grin widely. 

A parton sitting close by noticed Greed’s smile, “You smiling at your boyfriend? I can see why he sure is a cute little thing.”

Greed glanced over to see a heavyset woman with greying brunette hair. She shot him a kind smile when she realized his wine-colored eyes were staring into her own chestnut ones.

“ _ Don’t let Ed catch her saying that, _ ” Ling spoke up, causing Greed to chuckle.

“You two sure make a handsome couple,” The woman continued.

Greed tilts his head ever so slightly, “Couple, huh?”

The woman’s eyes widened, “Oh, I apologize! From the way you were looking at him, I assumed he was yours!”

“He is.”

“Oh, I see, it isn’t official yet. Don’t worry, honey, my wife and I weren’t an official couple for twelve years and then one day after she finished plowing me in the fields she finally asked, well, more of  _ told me _ we were together. Everything just takes time.”

Ling laughed from within Greed’s mind, “ _ Amestris women are definitely open. _ ”

Greed opened his lips to speak to the woman, “The little punk and I aren’t really any type of item, Madame.”

The woman patted Greed on the back, “Sure, dear. Whatever you say.”

Then with a wink, she was turning away, leaving Greed relatively alone with his thoughts.

“ _ Couple?” _ Greed thought.

Ling gave him a knowing smile, “ _ It’s when two people decide to be together, at least that’s how it works here. In Xing, men tend to have more than one wife and…” _

_ “Shut the fuck up, I know what a couple is.” _

_ “But you never had one?” _

_ “I’m Greed, you little brat, I get what I want. Money, power, women.  _ **_Everything_ ** _.”  _

Ling smirked,  _ “Everything, but love.” _

Greed paused, was the damn brat of a prince right? 

_ “Of course I am!” _ Ling stated.

_ “Fuck off, you little prick.” _

Greed began to stare at Ed once more. He looked at how his golden eyes held a quiet flame, one that Greed knew from experience could turn into a raging fire. He took note of how Ed’s nose crinkled when he laughed and how his long, blond hair would shift along with the slightest movement Ed made. Greed recalled how every experience, every small interaction, he had involving Edward were the ones that left him in awe. Greed  **wanted** Ed, but he couldn’t have him. 

“Fuck you,” Greed muttered.

Ling shrugged, “ _ It’s not my fault you chose to inhabit my body.” _

Greed growled, low and predatory.

_ “Looks like you have two choices, homunculus. One, you accept that there’s one thing in this world you can’t have  _ **_or_ ** _ , two, you and I come to a compromise.” _

Greed raised an eyebrow, “ _ What would be this compromise?” _

Ling smirked,  _ “You allow me to have control of my body more often and in return...” _

Greed frowned,  _ “ See that right there, that’s a hard no.” _

Ling shrugged, “ _ Well, that’s a shame. I suppose you’ll just have to accept that you’ll never have him after all.” _

Greed focused on Edward again, soon realizing that the young man was gazing at him in return. Ed began working his way through the crowd over to where Greed sat. Once Ed reached his destination, he plopped himself onto a stool next to Greed. 

“What seems to have you so pissed off?” Ed inquired as he pushed part of his hair back.

“A few things,” Greed growled.

“Is is the crowd? I have never really been a bar during Christmas, so I didn’t realize it would be so crowded.”

Greed looked at Ed with an eyebrow raised, “It’s Christmas already?”

Ed shrugged, “Yeah. There’s wreaths, garland, Mistletoe all around, I’m not sure how you missed it.” __

Greed smiled at the alchemist, “I like Christmas.”

Ed laughed, “I imagine, with people getting things they want, it seems like your type of holiday.”

Greed found his heartbeat stuttering, “That’s not why.”

Ling chuckled,  _ “Oh really?” _

Ed looked at Greed expectantly, his eyes shining brightly.

Greed sighed, “You’re a brat, you know. I don’t normally explain myself to others. I like it because back when I had the Devil’s Nest the Chimera went out of their way to decorate the entire bar. I mean  **really** went out of their way. They kept telling me that it was their first Christmas in a good, long time and they wanted to celebrate it like every other family.”

Greed watched as Ed’s face changed; first from an expression of surprise, then to one that showed a soft smile. Greed felt his heart begin to speed up ever so slightly.

He swallowed thickly before continuing: “Then on Christmas day they convinced me to go downstairs to the bar area where they had set up this huge ass tree and under it they had shoved wrapped boxes under it. Everyone had a gift, including me. It was the first time I had seen them all smile freely, like they were people.  **That’s** why I like the holiday.”

Edward was quiet for a moment, in fact, it was long enough to leave Greed wondering if he should have told Ed at all.

Then Ed spoke, “I remember the last Christmas I had with mom and Al. It was a lot like your story, except it would be the last time I’d see them both smile like that.”

Ed looked downwards at the floor, so Greed wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

_ “Comfort him, you dumbass!”  _ Ling yelled.

After a moment’s pause, Greed placed a hand on Edward’s back. Ed looked up and the expression of despair on his face made Greed and Ling both feel sick.

_ “Say something!”  _ Ling implored.

“Hey,” Greed’s voice cracked, “Maybe we can try to make a good memory this Christmas, yeah?”

_ “You’re terrible at comforting people.” _

Ed gave him a weak smile, “How do you plan on doing that, you bastard?”

_ “I stand corrected.” _

Greed moved his hand away from Ed and began to rub the back of his own neck. 

He continued the movement as he spoke, “Maybe start with something you always wanted to do? Ya know, something you wanted to do at Christmas time, but couldn’t because of, well,  **circumstances** .”

Ed gave Greed a pointed look, “I haven’t really thought about anything beyond getting my brother’s body back.”

Greed blinked, “Right, but there has to be  **something** .”

Ed put one leg on his knee, then crouched into his thinking position, “There really isn’t anything.”

Ling shook his head at Greed, “ _ Are you really just going to continue with that? You really are hopeless.” _

Greed frowned,  _ “Well, what would you do, you shit?” _

Ling grinned, “ _ Let me have control.” _

Greed peered at Ed, feeling his heart burn before sighing, “ _ Fine. _ ”

Ling gently grabbed Ed’s automail arm, giving it a tug, “C’mon, let’s go upstairs, yes?”

Ed blinked a couple of times before gasping, “Ling?!”

Ling grinned for a moment before feeling pain erupt within his abdomen. He looked down to see Edward’s fist pulling away.

“That’s for leaving me without an explanation, you damn squinty-eyed bastard!”

Greed laughed, “ _ Kid, sure holds a grudge. _ ”

Ling smiled, “Did you miss me that much, Ed?”

The young Alchemist blushed, “Hell no! I’m just pissed off! You ate our food, then gave us a vague omen of doom, and then you were just gone!”

“It sounds like to me you were worried.”

“What the hell is even going through your head, you damn prince!”

Ling’s face turned serious, “Look, Ed, Greed didn’t allow me to have control to fight with you.”

_ “Damn straight.” _

Ling tugged on Ed’s arm once more, “Now, please, come with me?”

Edward allowed Ling to tug him upstairs to a small corner that housed a fireplace with a few empty chairs surrounding it. Ling had Ed sit down giving him a simple ‘wait’ as his only explanation. 

Ling hurried back down the stairs to the bar area, causing Greed to question him, “ _ What the fuck are you doing?” _

_ “Be patient,”  _ Ling thought softly, “ _ You will see. _ ”

Ling quickly returned to Ed with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

“I overheard people exclaiming this was good,” Ling explained, “So, I wanted to try it.”

Ling handed one of the mugs off to Ed before plopping himself down in a chair next to him.

“So, can you explain this Christmas to me? We don’t exactly celebrate it in Xing.”

Ed glared at Ling, “What do you and that homunculus bastard have planned?”

“ _ Yes, what  _ **_do_ ** _ we have planned?”  _ Greed growled.

Ling chuckled, “Absolutely nothing! You have nothing to worry about!”

Edward leaned back before cautiously taking a sip from his mug, “What is it you want to know about Christmas?”

“Well, I know there is an exchange of gifts and a tree. What other traditions are there?”

“People like to go around singing carols, which are basically just songs meant for the holiday. Some people like to make eggnog. Oh, and there’s kissing under the Mistletoe.”

Ed places his mug down on the small table in between the chair Ling occupied and his own.

Ling did the same as he tilted his head, “Have you ever done that?”

“Done what?”

“Kiss someone under the Mistletoe.”

Ed laughed a little bit, “Yeah, I wound up kissing Winry on the cheek, but it was super weird.”

“ _ Does he like her? _ ” Greed inquired, more to himself than Ling.

Ling leaned closer to Ed, “Do you have feelings for her?”

Edward looked at him appalled, “No! Winry’s a friend! More like a sister, you sick bastard!”

Ling places his hand on his chin as he gazes at Edward seriously, “That begs the question: have you ever harbored feelings for anyone?”

Edward turned away quickly, but not before Greedling saw the red beginning to dust his features.

“Maybe, I have,” Ed spoke, “But it doesn’t much matter, does it?”

“ _ That’s your cue, Greed.” _

Greed used his index finger and thumb around Edward’s chin to guide Ed’s gaze back to his own, “Why doesn’t it matter?”

Ed stared into Greed’s dark eyes, “Because I need to focus on getting Al’s body back.”

Greed smirks at the Alchemist and feels internal glee as Edward visibly shivers, “I think there’s more to it.”

Ed begins to glare, “Not really.” 

Then, in a flash, Edward is standing up and in an even quicker movement, Greed has a hold of his flesh arm.

Ed turns his angry gaze upon Greed, “Let go.”

Greed gives a harsh yank on the arm in his grasp, causing Ed to begin to fall. However, the young Alchemist is more prepared than Greed had thought. With a single, well-placed swing Ed is able to stand once more and begin to storm away.

Greed laughs, “You’re always surprising me, kid.”

Then, Greed is moving and yanking Ed into an unoccupied room, where he promptly shoves Edward against the door with his hands pinned above his head.

Ed growls, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“ _ I have to wonder the same thing,” _ Ling interjects.

Greed just grins, “Offering you a deal.”

“I don’t want any damn deal!”

“Oh, I think you do. I want you and I know for a fact you at least have a liking for the annoying prince.”

“ _ Hey!”  _

Greed leans in close to Ed, he can hear how his breathing is thicker. Greed leans closer still, next to the young man’s ear where he murmurs, “Be mine and I’ll let the annoying brat have control more often while we’re with you.”

Edward visibly bites the inside of his cheek, chewing it slightly before opening his mouth, “I like you too, you idiot!”

Ed turns red and Greed steps back in shock.

“I knew it!” Ling cheered aloud.

Edward stalked towards Ling who puts his hands up in a sign of surrender. However, this doesn’t seem to deter Ed and Ling begins to step backward, “Oh come on, Ed, it’s not so bad.”

Ed keeps moving towards him, with Ling stepping backward until his back bumps into a wall.

Ed slams his hands against the wall on either side of Ling, effectively trapping him. 

Edward looks up and Ling follows his gaze to see Mistletoe stuck to the wall above them.

The Alchemist smirks, “Seems you get to experience one of our traditions first hand, you squinty bastard.”

Before Ling can respond, Ed pressed his lips against Ling’s own. 

The kiss began soft and slow, like a lazy river flowing along. However, things soon changed as Edward was pulled against Greedling’s body. Greed’s kiss was hot and fast paced, like a raging waterfall ruching downwards to crash into the awaiting river below. It was all tongue and clashing teeth. It wasn’t until the Alchemist thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen that Greed pulled away.

Greed flipped the two of them over, so Ed’s stomach was pressed into the wall and Greed, himself, was flush against Edward’s back.

Greed ran his tongue against the shell of Ed’s ear, “You’re all mine for now.”

Greed could hear the confusion in Edward’s voice as he spoke, “For now?”

Greed shoved part of Edward’s hair aside and pushed his collar down, before kissing up and down Ed’s neck.

“What do you mean ‘for now’?”

Greed huffs a sigh against Ed’s skin, “I have to share you with princey.” 

Edward shivers as he feels Greed’s hands roaming over him. They stroked his hair, caressed his face, slid down his sides, and then snaked their way up his shirt. Ed gasped at the feeling of Greed’s slightly cold hands against his abdomen and then he let out a quiet moan when Greed dug his nails into the muscles along his stomach. 

Greed continued biting anywhere he could and gently raking his nails up and down Ed’s torso. He was completely enamored by the sounds the young man made and soon found himself pressing his hips forward.

“Feel what you do to me?” Greed hissed against Edward’s hair, “Do you feel it, how hard I am?”

Ed’s hips buck ever so slightly as he whimpers.

Greed rams his hips forward into Ed’s ass, “I want to shove my cock deep inside you. I want to pound hard into your hole and leave it aching. I want to fill you up and watch my cum drip out of you.  **I want to make you mine.** ”

Ed feels Greed pull away and he looks back to see that Ling has quietly taken his place. Edward moves forward to him, gently wrapping his arms around him and leading him into a kiss. The kiss, like before with Ling, was much slower and their tongues delicately wrap around one another. After a bit, the Alchemist is pulling away to breathe and the Xingese prince begins swiping his tongue against Ed’s collar bones. Edward now gets a turn to touch the expanses of Greedling’s body. 

He grazes his gloved hands over their toned back and slowly downwards where he firmly grabs Ling’s ass. Ling gasps, then Ed finds himself being forced back around and pressed into the wall once again.

“That was nice, but let’s move things along, shall we?” Greed growls.

Ed feels as Greed yanks his pants and undergarments down in one swift movement.

Edward registers a slapping sound before feeling a stinging sensation spread through his bare behind.

Greed grips his left cheek firmly, “Your ass is fucking perfect.  **You** are fucking perfect.”

Ed half expects him to shove his fingers inside, but Greed doesn’t. No, instead he’s wrapping his hand against Edward’s own erect member.

Greed’s ministrations are hard and sure. 

“That’s right, moan for me,” Greed breaths, “Moan and tell me who you belong to.”

Ed lets out a hiss as Greed squeezes his cock, “ **Tell me** .”

“You--yours!”

Greed begins stroking once more, “Good.”

Edward feels himself getting close, almost like Greed was shoving him forward with no room to savor the experience.”

Then the entire pace changes, the strokes become soft and slow with a thumb sometimes swiping over the tip. 

“Ling.”

“Mhm.”

“A little faster.”

Ling follows the Alchemist’s directions, speeding up into a pace about halfway between his original one and Greed’s.

Ed feels as Ling kisses along his neck and clothed shoulder. 

Edward forces words passed his chapped lips, “Bite me.”

Ling does just that, right into Ed’s Left shoulder and to Edward’s great surprise Ling begins to intertwine the fingers of his free hand into Ed’s automail one. 

Edward begins gasping and the pace on his cock grows harsher once more.

“Time to cum,” Greed states matter of factly and with a few more strokes and savage bites, Ed is. Greed feels as cum coats his hand and the weight of his Alchemist as he sags ever so slightly.

“Good,” Greed praises as he makes sure Ed can stand. 

“Just a minute,” Ling says as he finally looks around the room. It was small with a bed in one corner and a water basin and towel in the other. Ling walked over to the basin and rinsed off his hand. Then he grabbed the towel and headed back over to wipe off Ed. He leans down, to only have Ed say, “What about you?”

Greed grins, “We’ll worry about that later tonight,  **my** Alchemist.”

“But…”

“No, we’re in someone else’s room and as much as I would love to watch you choke on my cock, I would rather not have to explain why you’re doing it if someone decides to walk in.”

Greed hurriedly wipes off Ed, before yanking up his pants and dragging him to the door. He pulls open the door, only to freeze in the threshold.

Ling stares worriedly into Ed’s eyes, “Do you think this was okay and if so, I must know, does that mean we are what you Amestrians refer to as a ‘couple’?”

Ed gently punches Ling's shoulder whilst chuckling, “Yes, this was fine and no shit we’re together.”

Ling grins broadly before placing a light kiss on Ed’s lips.

When they part, Edward is left staring at Greed, who tugs on his arm, “Alright, we wasted enough time.”

As they exit the room Greed sees the very same heavy set woman from before. She’s leaning against the wall, across from the door.

Greed smiles at her, “Sorry about keeping you out here.”

The woman just laughs, “I told you, all it takes is time!”

“What can I say? You were right.”

Greed glances at Ed to see him very obviously avoiding any eye contact.

Greed bids farewell to the woman and as he and Ed make their way downstairs Greed murmurs, “Let’s get the Chimera and head back to camp to make some more **Christmas memories**.”

  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day has arrived and Greedling has a promise to keep.

The first thing Edward is aware of upon awakening is birds chirping, the second is that he is warm, and, finally, is the man wrapped around him. He squirms slightly trying to free himself, but all that accomplishes is Greedling's grip tightening around him. 

He sighs as the memories of last night flooded in: the bar, Ling and Greed, the room, and the sex. He vaguely recalls Greed promising more Christmas Memories, which the young alchemist's brain had ventured to think they would be finishing what was started in the room at the inn, turns out that was a no. 

Christmas eve had ended with the Chimera wandering off to do whatever it was they planned on and Ling shoving Edward into his tent to only have them talk and laugh, with Greed adding in commentary every once in a while. Eventually, the couple laid down and slept. In all technicality, it was a good memory. Just, it wasn't the kind Ed was expecting. 

He sighs again. 

"What's eating at ya, kid?" 

Edward jumps at the sound of Greed's voice. 

"You're awake?!" 

Greed chuckles, "I don't need much sleep."

Ed blinks at this new piece of information, "So you've just been up most of the night doing what exactly?" 

Greed pulls Edward closer, "Talking to princey."

"So you  **weren't** watching me sleep?"

"I did that a bit too. I also may have squeezed your ass a few times."

Ed rolls his eyes, "Bastard."

Greed is quiet. 

Edward wiggles again, this time trying to roll over. Luckily, Greed allows the motion and now the blond faces the homunculus. He watches as Greed seems to be thinking to himself, however, on second thought he may have just been talking to Ling. 

Eventually, Greed's wine colored eyes focus back in on Ed. He stares at the young man intensely causing the blond to squirm. 

"You were upset before, why?" Greed asks, his voice quiet. 

Ed blinks a couple of times before responding, "I was just…" his face turns red as he trails off. 

Greed raises an eyebrow, "Is it about last night?" 

Ed feels irritation form in the back of his mind. Why did it matter? So, he was a little disappointed, what was the issue? 

Greed's face looks somber as he sighs, "Kid, if you regret what happened…"

Edward laughs, "You idiotic bastard!" 

Greed's face visibly lightens before taking on a smug look. It was the kind of look that said 'I told you so'. 

As Ed continues to try and stifle his laughter, Greed asks, "So, what  **were** you sighing about, my alchemist?" 

Said alchemist blushes once more. 

Greed's voice lowers an octave as he some how manages to pull Ed even closer, "Did the night not end the way you expected?" 

Ed huffs in response. 

Greed grins, "I promised you more Christmas memories, didn't I? Well, it  **is** Christmas day."

Before Edward can respond, he finds himself on his back with Greed atop of him. They stare at each other and Ed wonders what it is Greed is waiting on. Greed runs a hand down the alchemist's face. 

"Ling?" Ed whispers. 

"It's Greed, kid. Ling's gonna get the next round."

There was no room for commentary as Greed presses his mouth against Ed's own. The kiss was surprisingly tame compared to the other ones Greed has given him. Their tongues wrested together for a while, however, Edward eventually forfeited in favor of feeling Greed's tongue run over every crevice it could find.

Greed pulled away when Ed's lungs began to ache from lack of air. The alchemist whined as Greed moved to his neck. Greed sucked and nipped at the skin he found there and paid special attention to the spot that made the alchemist gasp. Edward felt his body thrum as he gripped tightly onto Greed's shoulders. 

Greed looked up at the man's face and smiled. Edward had his eyes pinched closed, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were slightly parted. He ran his hands through the boys tangled hair and down his face to his chest, that was, thankfully, already bare. Ed was beautiful and all his. 

" _ Ours, _ " Ling's voice rang out in his head. 

" _ Ours _ ," Greed agreed. 

Edward felt Greed staring and just as he peeled open his eyelids, Greed started running his tongue over Ed's nipples. There was a swirl, a swipe, and then teeth.The alchemist gasped and arched his back. His hands squeezed the man's shoulders, his flesh one leaving crescent shapes and the automail one leaving bruises. 

"So sensitive already," Greed murmured as he ran his hand over Ed's hardened member. 

Edward bucked his hips slightly at the contact and hissed out, "I wonder why."

"Mm, I don't know, maybe you just want me to fuck you that badly."

As Greed gripped Ed's cock, Ed blurted, "When did my underwear come off?" 

Greed moved his hand, causing the boy to forget his inquiry. Greed bit into his neck again before moving his mouth up to his ear, "So easily distracted, my alchemist. Do you know Ling can see you too? He can see the way you squirm and pant under us."

Ed could feel his body temperature rise with each phrase. He found himself whining, wanting more than what he was currently receiving. 

"He wants to touch you too, but right now you're  **mine** ."

Edward gasps as Greed growls and moves away. He looks up to see the homunculus rummaging around through a few things, until an 'ah-ha' expression takes over his face. Greed pulls out a bottle and moves back over to where Ed lays. 

Greed coats his fingers in the lube and watches as Ed shivers. The blond bites his lip and stares wide eyed at Greed. Ed feels as his nerves begin to climb on top of one another and scramble around with in his chest. His breath begins to come in pants.  _ He was nervous.  _

Greed smiles as he places the bottle down and moves up towards his alchemist. He places his forehead on Edward's own and whispers, "Hey, it's okay, kid. We don't have to right now."

Ed shoves Greed, causing him to fall backwards. Ed sits up and glares at the homunculus, "I want you and Ling."

Greed chuckles, "Oh, I have no doubt about that, but if you're not ready for me to…"

Ed growls as he lunges at Greed he shoves him down, barely missing the canvas wall of the tent. 

Greed full out laughs as he wrestles the alchemist around away from the wall and back towards the makeshift bed. They roll back and forth until eventually Greed has him pinned haphazardly to the blankets. 

"Why are you being so fussy, my little alchemist?" 

Edward's face contorts and his body thrashes in an attempt to break free, "Who are you calling a little pipsqueak who's so small…" 

Ed's rant is interrupted by Greed kissing him. Greed pulls away when he feels Ed's body loosen. 

Edward sighs when he loses contact with Greed. he didn't get it. In the room Greed pushed him and now he wasn't. Why was this different? 

Greed leans down and bites along Ed's jawline. 

Ed pants out, "Damn you."

Greed pulls back with a confused expression upon his face. 

The alchemist continues, "Bastard, pick something. Are you gonna be dominant or not?!" 

Greed tilts his head feeling amusement take over his emotions once again. 

" _ What's he going on about?"  _ Ling asks. 

" _ He wants me to rough him up a bit." _

Greed grins at Ed and pushes him down, "No matter what, you've already said you're mine, remember that. I treat what is mine well, alright?" 

Edward just glares. 

Greed feels irritation creeping into his senses, "You want fucked?" 

Ed nods, face going red. 

"Then fucking ask for it."

Ed gasps and slowly forces his lips to peel apart, "Please," he bites out, "Please fuck me."

Greed relocates the lube and recoats his fingers before shoving one inside Ed. Edward tenses at the sudden intrusion. He feels the way the finger moves in and out, not painfully, but definitely weird as hell. Eventually, he loosened his body feeling pleasure begin to slide in, making the awkward feeling fade. 

A second finger is soon added and Ed outright moans as they graze his prostate. 

Greed pins Edward's hips down and begins to scissor his fingers, making sure to hit the man's prostate every once in a while.

"You're so good, my alchemist. I'm going to fill you up so full."

Ed gasps, "When?" 

"When I feel like you're good and ready."

When the third finger was added, Ed found himself begging for more. Greed actually had stopped thrusting his fingers and allowed Edward to move his hips, resulting in Ed pretty much fucking himself. 

The sight to Greed was the most glorious thing he's ever seen. The thought of this to Ed, somewhere in the back of his brain, registered as disturbing. Overall though, Edward didn't care. 

"Please Greed," he whined. 

Greed pulled his hands away and watched as the boy whined. He quickly coated his dick in lube and lined up with Ed's entrance. He waited until Ed made eye contact and then spoke, "Say it."

Edward groaned before replying, "I'm yours Greed, now fuck me!" 

Greed laughed as he slid inside, "Oh my God, kid, you always surprise me."

Edward gripped Greed's shoulders in a death grip as he felt himself stretch open. It burned and it ached. He didn't really know how to feel about it, it hurt, but it felt good too. He grunted, "Move!" Greed pushed in a little more, feeling the heat that was Ed's insides swallow and squeeze him. 

" _ Holy shit _ ," Ling whispered in the back of his mind. 

Holy shit, indeed. The kid felt  **amazing.** Within a few minutes Greed was fully inside of Edward. He panted and was a little shocked to already feel Ed trying to get more friction. 

"Stubborn brat," Greed growled as he began to thrust. 

Greed angled himself until he found the alchemist's prostate once more and began to hit it every time. 

Ed was in Nirvana as Greed moved. Each stroke had him seeing stars and crying out.

"Fuck, Greed!" 

"That's right, let me hear you. Fucking moan for me, my alchemist."

Edward continued to curse and mutter barely audible pleases. 

"Please… Shit… I need to…"

Greed reached between their bodies and began to roughly stroke Ed's cock, "Then cum for me."

Ed arched his back as his mouth spewed out words and felt Greed soon stiffen. The world became very small during Edward's orgasm, it was just him and Greedling as he thrusted a few more times before cumming. It was blissful and quiet until he heard Ling's voice hesitantly ask, "Did you mean it, Ed?" 

Ed thinks back a little and realizes the words that fell out of his mouth. Ed throws an arm over his eyes saying, "Yeah, I love you, both of you."

Ling smiles while wrapping around Edward, "Merry Christmas."

The alchemist snorts as he wraps his arm around his immortal bastard, "Merry Christmas." 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, part two. I'm sorry it took so long. Six months for this is just ridiculous, so I'm sorry ladies and gents.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
